That Apollo Girl
by FreakingAmazing
Summary: Here goes nothin'. Daisy Rodríguez   has come to Camp Half Blood for the first time. She is taken around camp by Leo Valdez and eventually they hit it off. This is rated for all ages because no one wants to hear bad language, foo :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was extremely bored so… I decided to write about something random! If I get enough reviews I will keep on writing…I won't tell you how many I require, just for suspense…Muahahaha! That is another mystery…*looks mysteriously into the distance accompanied by mysterious music* **

**Disclaimahh: I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor the Heroes of Olympus junk! If I did I would be out writing the Son of Neptune right about now and it would involve chickens and fluffy unicorns! So maybe it's best I don't own it… But I'm not Rick Riordan. I'm not even a guy! Oh, but I do own Daisy Rodriguez! She is my own creation…or is she? Dun dun duuun!(: Okay, now the story shall start…poof! Magic!**

Chapter 1

Leo's POV

Have you ever woken up to the sound of a dying pig? Hmmm, didn't think so, well maybe if you lived on a farm you would. Well it kinda sorta wasn't a dying pig. It just sounded like one. In reality, it was my half-sister, Abigail, attempting to sing as she took her morning shower. Hold on, let me correct myself, I really meant failing epically.

Singing isn't really the correct term, though. She was actually half-screeching half-yelling the lyrics to Justin Bieber's 'Baby'. Did I mention I hate that guy? And what irks me the most is that most every girl in the world loves him! It's not fair. I'm lovable, right?

Anyway, I decided to get out of bed since going back to sleep wasn't optional with all of the ear bleeding screams going on. I sat up and rubbed my face, yawned a really big yawn, and wished I had some chocolate cake.

I stepped out of bed and totally failed by slipping on a stray screw and meeting the floor with my face, which has happened multiple times before.

"Dang," I whispered standing up and grabbing my clothes.

I threw on a shirt, pulled up some pants, and slipped on some shoes before going to breakfast. 'Cause who wants to go to breakfast naked? I hoped they had some chocolate chip muffins...or maybe some chocolate cake. Oh, did I mention I love chocolate?

On my way down to the pavilion, aka the place I get all my food, I spotted Nyssa running towards me carrying a chicken. I had only a few seconds to wonder why in this messed up world she would have a chicken when she ran straight into me. Knocking me clean off my feet.

"Um, ow?" I said, rubbing my head as she quickly got up and brushed herself off, still clutching the chicken.

"I'm sorry Leo! I kinda forgot to slow down," she apologized. Pfft, forgot to slow down. Ha, she was probably getting me back for switching her toothpaste with shaving cream! "Come with me! Chiron has a job for you!"

"But where are we going? And a job for me?" I tried to sound interested, but I had a pretty good idea on what it was.

"Didn't I just say that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever," I said smiling. She just groaned and ran down Half-Blood Hill.

When I got to the bottom of the hill, I saw Chiron talking to one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. And believe me, I've seen plenty.

"Hey, what's going on? Who's that?" I asked him while Nyssa passed the chicken to the girl. She smiled at her and her bright green eyes sparkled.

"This is Daisy-" he started.

"Daisy as in Daisy Duck? But she doesn't look like a duck," I spit out with out thinking. Then I decided that was pretty stupid. Good going Leo.

But the girl didn't look offended. Instead she looked amused and exclaimed, "No! _Estas loco_? Daisy as in Daisy Rodríguez! I'm fifteen, nice to meet you," she smiled as she stuck out her hand for a handshake. I raised my eyebrow skeptically and shook. "And you are?"

"Leo, as in Leo Valdez. You speak Spanish? Me too!"

She smiled showing off her dazzling white teeth. I made a mental note to ask her later what toothpaste she used.

"_S__í_,_ tu eres muy inteliente_!" she exclaimed, with sarcasm, while rolling her eyes.

"Er, now that you both have introductions, I need you to show her around camp," Chiron looked at me and pointed to Daisy.

"Why am I always the one who gives tours around camp? Not that there's any problem with showing you around camp," I smiled at her sweetly and she did the same. It was true, whenever a new camper came Chiron always told me to show them around.

"See you at breakfast!" Nyssa shouted as she ran toward the pavilion. I could've sworn she said, 'Suckaah!'. What do I care? I get to tour a hot Spanish girl around camp. Who gets the better half? Me!

I motioned for Daisy to follow. She said bye to Chiron and came up beside me with this huge grin in her face.

"So," I drawled, "why are you so happy? Usually when someone comes to camp for the first time they're miserable."

"Why would I be miserable?" I raised an eyebrow. I hoped this girl wasn't mentally retarded.

"What about this Greek god stuff. Don't you feel weird about it? One of your parents being a god and all?" She looked at me and smiled, again.

"No, I've known my father was a god since I was eight."

"Okay then? Let's start this tour thing, shall we?"

"Lead the way!"

This girl was kind of creepy and adorable at the same time. She would smile a lot, talk a lot, and most importantly laugh a lot. She wasn't airheady, just fun to be around and chill. I was starting to like this girl. I finally got around to asking her a very important question.

"So, what's with the chicken? Some good luck charm or something?" She laughed.

"No, this is _Papi_, my pet chicken. I've had him my whole life. It was a gift from _mi madre_."

"Okay, that's kind of weird and a weird name for a chicken. I would've named him Lunch," I said. She laughed, which was no surprise.

"Yeah it is. Everyone says that, but I keep him around anyways. If you ever got a chicken I would feel very bad for it!"

"Haha, it wouldn't stay alive long. So who do you think your godly parent is?" I asked after finishing up my famous tour of camp.

"I'm not really sure. What do you think?" Of course I said what I always said to new female demigods.

"Hmm let me think. Aphrodite? I'm sure of it."

"Mmhhm. Sure," She said sarcastically, punching my shoulder and smiling widely, "Why do you say that?"

"Um, _porque son muy calientes_?" **(Two words: Google Translate. Well, for you guys anyway, if you don't speak Spanish...) **

As we walked into the pavilion for breakfast we were deep in a conversation about Papi and how great it would be if he could talk. I showed her to the Hermes table and introduced her to Travis and Connor Stoll. Then I made my way to my own table.

Chiron trotted to Daisy and motioned for her to stand.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you are all enjoying your nutritious breakfast this morning. I would like to go ahead and introduce someone to you people because I'm too lazy to do it during the Campfire tonight. Anywho, this is Daisy. Say 'Hello' Daisy."

"_Holaaaaa_ everyone!" She gave a big grin and waved and I just had to laugh, that made her look at me and place her hands on her hips.

"So, do you have any idea who her parent might be?" Nyssa asked.

"Naww, she seems really excited but-" the whole room got quiet and I saw why. Above Daisy's head was a burning star thing that kinda looked like the sun. I guess Apollo? That can't be right.

"Ah, another daughter of Apollo. We've been having a lot of those lately. It's like he meets a new woman every week!" Chiron announced muttering to himself afterward. Ha, I'm a good guesser.

Daisy looked confused but then smiled that big dazzling smile of hers.

"Oh that's great!" The Apollo campers greeted her and showed her to their table. The chatter in the room began to start again.

"Apollo? What? Dude she does not look like a daughter of Apollo. I've never seen one with brown hair and green eyes! They're usually all blond and blue eyed. Crazy perfect-looking freaks."

"I guess she takes after her mom's side?" Nyssa guessed, chewing a bagel.

"Maybe..."

The next morning I was to show Daisy to her classes, which was convenient since we both had the same. First we had archery. Oh I just love it! *Cough*, sarcasm. But of course, being an Apollo kid, Daisy was a natural and loved it.

"You hold the bow like this, fruithead," she instructed, though I was concentrating on her gorgeous green eyes, not her words.

"Oh, huh? Oh! Like this?" I held the bow the best I could, let go and the arrow went flying towards the strawberry fields. A few satyrs gave me looks and yelled things like, "Yerr gonna pay yahh little nose picker!" Uh, yeah, that's why I stay away from satyrs.

"Sorry!" I apologized. She slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Get that weak mess outaah here! Leo, do you want to pass this class?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to do _bueno_?"

"_Sí_?"

"Well then quit holding the freaking bow like some weak sissyman and watch me!" I huffed and watched as she threw back her hair and got into a stance. She raised her bow, cocked her head to one side, and let go with a 'twang'! I clapped. She looked tremendously cute when she was concentrating.

"Wow, you are the master. Please teach me, Master DaisySan!" I bowed.

"Teach you I will, young Padawon!"

She put down her bow and gave me an arrow. She grasped my hand and pulled back, holding my other hand in a tight grip. Her face was inches from mine, no, centimeters. I could smell her scent: peppermint candy, which reminded me of Christmas. I like Christmas...therefore I like her.

Then she let go of the string and 'twang'! The arrow hit just a little left of the bullseye. She let go of me and smirked.

"Now with a bit more practice you could maybe actually hit it on your own! Probably. No guarantee." she stated smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Smiley. You're just jealous of my awesome/amazing archery powers! Hollahh!"

"Yeah, Home Dawg. That's exactly right." I smiled even though I sensed tons of sarcasm.

***(:(:(:(:(:***

**So...was it worthy of something to do when bored? Hope it was long enough...I'll try to make them longer...somhow(: If you like I'll keep writin'! (Got a little country right there) Home skillet biscuit, out.(:(:(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayyy, so this is the second chapter of my story. And just to get something clear, I'm not being racist against Spanish people! Most of my friends are Spanish! So, yeahhhh(: What does a son of Hermes have to do with Giant bugs? You figure it out.**

**Dis to thahh Claimahhh: I do NOT own PJO or Heroes of Olympus...but Daisy Rodriguez is mine. Maybe...okay she is...(: **

**And I guess I own Marie too.**

Chapter 2

Leo's POV

That was the best day ever. The whole day I got to hang around Daisy, who tried to bring _Papi_ everywhere we went. Talk about a crazy chicken trying to kill you all day! I loved how we could have our own separate conversations in Spanish so no one could understand what we were saying. The looks on their faces are priceless. I couldn't help having this warm fuzzy feeling whenever she was around, which made me realize something. I think I seriously like her.

Now I know I've liked thousands of other girls in my past, specifically ones out of my league, but this one is different! She can actually stand to be around me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skiiiip!)<strong>

The next morning I caught up with Daisy. She was dressed in her usual: shorts, t-shirt, normal stuff. She spotted me and waved off the Apollo crew. I smiled and walked toward her. I had decided I was going to 'attempt' to ask her out. She looked stunning and I got weak kneed.

Here I go, I'm going do it. I'm going to ask her out.

She placed a hand in her hip and said, "So, what brings you over here, Valdez?"

"Hey Daisy. Um, I was gonna ask you...uh, you see, I kinda sorta-" I stuttered, feeling the awkwardness form around me. But she did something surprising. She placed a finger on my lips and smiled.

"Shhh, wanna go out sometime?"

"Uh, sure?" I muttered, shocked.

"Great then! _Adiós_!"

"_Adiós_." I just stood there dumbfounded. I must've looked pretty stupid because most of the campers that went by me gave me 'looks'. Then it hit me. Hey! Did she just asked me out? I know, that was a bit slow. Haha, but a girl actually likes me!

* * *

><p>After breakfast Daisy and I both had Sword fighting together, which I was getting pumped for. You see, since she could whip my bootaay in archery, I hoped to have some luck in this class. I didn't want a girlfriend who could beat me in everything! That's just plain embarrassing, and unmanly.<p>

After a few times working with a dummy, Daisy shook her head in dissaproval. I gave her a 'What? I'm doing my best!' look.

"Leo, you're supposed to hit the target, not totally miss it by a mile!" Daisy said using her instructing voice. Yes she has an instructing voice, which is used on me a lot.

"Oh come on! I'm great at sword fighting!"

"Great? More like needs improvement. You should stick to tools and whatever you do because you couldn't fight off a short bus full of nuns."

"Well that was hurtful," I said, giving her the sad face.

She crossed her arms and exclaimed, "Haha! My mother always told me to tell the truth!"

"Not if it hurts!" I sliced my sword toward her, she dogged and rolled around me, ramming her shield into my back. I fell in a very undignified manor.

"You mess with me, you finna get pulverized, foo!"

"Uh, yeah. Don't go ghetto on me please," she stuck out her hand and helped me up to her level. Our faces became centimeters apart again. I could smell peppermint, I inched closer toward her. Then the horn blew. I sighed, great timing. Sarcasm.

"Lunch time!" Someone called.

She let go and pulled away.

"Guess I'll see you later?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "_Si, chico loco_! _Hasta luego_," and kissed me on the cheek. The kiss made my face warm up, which was either my fire powers or embarassment. Probably embarassment.

* * *

><p>Lunch was crazy. I mean <em>very <em>crazy.

I got my lunch, as usual. Gave offerings to my dad, as usual. I was just about to sit down and enjoy a very nutritious lunch when Marie, an Aphrodite girl, came and sat next to me.

"Heyyy Leo," she said, her face a little closer than I was comfortable with. I like my space.

"Um, hi? Aren't you supposed to be at_ your_ table? Eating? _Your_ food?"

"Why yes! Aren't you a smart little boy!" she grabbed my cheek like mother and yanked it.

"Ow, why are you over here, Marie?" I asked awkwardly. This was getting awkward.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you, if you aren't doing anything later, maybe you would want to come hang out with me? In my cabin? _Alone_?" She raised her eyebrows and put on a puppydog face. She wanted to get together in her cabin alone? If I didn't have a specific girl on my mind I would've probably... hehe. Naaww.

"Are you trying to copy my questioning thing?" Then Daisy realized what was going on. She got up and marched over to our table. Thank the gods.

"Excuse me? What the heck are you doing gettin' all cozy with _my_ man?" Daisy called me her man? Sweet. Anyway, she said it so loud everyone hushed and stare at us. Great, just what I need, an audiance.

Marie laughed, "Your man? Um, I believe he isn't taken yet," she grabbed my arm.

"Oh yes he is! Now get your grimy hands off!" Daisy grabbed my arm. Oh lord, not a cat fight please! I'm not that awesome to be fought over, well I am, but still!

Marie took out her earrings and other jewelry. Pffft, like Aphrodite girls can't fight! Daisy tied her hair back. If I wasn't totally freaking out I would've totally thought that was hot. The whole pavilion started chanting, 'Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!' I rushed between them and exlended my arms.

"Hey guys, can we just chill a bit. Everything's cool! Let's just sit down and talk this through-"

"Shut up Valdez!" Marie shouted, pushing me out the way. I held up my hands in defense.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong! No one pushes my boyfriend!" Daisy yelled as Marie charged her fists lying. I told you Aphrodite girls can't fight.

If you have never seen a cat fight these are the basics: clawing, scratching, slapping, pulling hair, hitting, and most of all screaming. Jason came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa. I never thought I'd see the day when two girls would fight over you, man!"

"Oh you're a real comedian." I rolled my eyes and Jason snickered.

The fight was starting to get intense. Marie grabbed Daisy's legs and flipped her onto the Aphrodite table, causing the Aphrodite girls to go nuts. Then she sarted slapping her across the continuously. Daisy did this cool ninja kick thing and sent Marie flying to the floor. I ran to Daisy who had jumped on top of her, punching her face. I tried to pull them apart but one of Marie's fists went haywire and hit me smack in the nose. I fell back onto the Hermes table, splattering food everywhere.

I touched my now blood covered broken nose and winced. I needed to end this fight.

**(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:**

**How was it? Was it good, bad, so-so? Please review and stuff? Please?(: Haha! ):{D **

_**Yo tengo pollo chocolate azul(:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola to people that live on planet Earth! Hi. My name ist bug. Who you be? **

**Well this is my third chapter and will probably be my last...haha, I'm just kidding! Gosh, people take things so seriously!(:(: Anyway hope ya'll like it!(:**

**DisCLAIMer: I don't own this stuff. It belongs to a guy. A guy with hair and toenails...**

Chapter 3

Leo's POV

I didn't know what else to do so I kissed her, Daisy that is. That's right, smack on the lips. Hey, a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do. Score?

I heard some oohs and awes from the campers standing around us as Daisy wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back, it felt warm and made my stomache have a disco party. I didn't have much time to enjoy it though. Darn, that was a pretty sweet kiss! But soon I heard the clippity clop of horses hooves behind me and I immediately thought, uh oh.

Chiron coughed awkwardly and said, "Leo Valdez, why are you having a kissing fest at lunch?" he raised an eyebrow. I reluctantly pulled away and racked my brain for some clever excuse.

"Uh, you see, there was this bug, yeaahhh, this really big bug and it was kinda on her face-" Chiron held up a hand to interrupt me. I held my breath.

"And you tried to what? Kill it with your lips?" A few kids snickered at this.

"Yeah! And then-"

He interupted me again, "What happened to your nose? Don't tell me the bug did that."

"It sure can pick a fight!" I punched the air like a boxer to emphasize.

"And what was all that screaming and yelling?"

"Me and the bug? I told you that bug was fiesty!"

"Alright, Valdez. I don't believe your ridiculous story but I'll let it slide." When he left I could breath again.

"Okaaay, what was that about?" I asked the two girls, who looked at me innocently.

Daisy and Marie both pointed at each other and shouted in unison, "She started it!"

"Yeah, sure. Marie? What were you thinking?"

"That I really like you, and want to be with you?" The whole pavilion went, 'Ooooh'. Daisy gave her a death glare, which she is very good at doing. It made Marie gulp.

"He already has a girlfriend sweetie, now run along before I get _Ciguapa_ all up over you!" Daisy waved bye and Marie turned but paused.

"This isn't over little Spanish _chico_!" she looked mighty proud of herself. Too bad I had to crush her dreams.

"Uh, it's _chica_, not _chico_. Daisy is a girl," I corrected.

"Whatever! I'll get you crazy Mexican people!" Daisy placed her hands on her hips and smacked her gum.

"Girl, I'm from the freaking República Dominicana! So get it straight!"

Marie, clearly defeated, walked away fuming. I swear I could see smoke forming from her ears!

Daisy waved her hand and said, "That's right, keep on walking. Buh-bye!" I rolled my eyes and faced her. She had my nose blood all over her face.

"You've got blood on your face."

She punched my arm. "Thanks. And news flash, so do you!"

* * *

><p>All the next morning at breakfast I was harassed by Piper. You know those Aphrodite girls and loooove. Even though Piper isn't what you would call normal Aphrodite material, she still gets squealy over my love life. Typical.<p>

She came up to my table with a long grin on her face, "Leo, I didn't know you liked the new girl! I think you and her make a fabulous couple." Then she lowered her head and dropped her smile.

I raised both my eyebrows and said, "You feeling alright? You seem to be acting...weird, or maybe odd? Awkward?"

Piper sighed and sat down next to me. "Yeah, the thing is that I'm kind of depressed and sort of sleep deprived. I've been up all night worrying." She sighed again, "You know about the whole Jason and Reyna thing?" I nodded. "It's really got me down. What if she ends up being her girlfriend, that means him and I are over for good!"

I looked over to face Piper, who seriously did not look like her usual self. I tried my best to tell her something comforting, "It'll all work out. You know that Jason still likes you. He's told me this Reyna thing is driving him crazy." I attempted at giving her a reasurring smile, which must've worked because she smiled back and hugged me.

"Thanks Leo, you are a great friend. Anyway, the real reason I wanted to talk to you is because I needed to warn you about Marie."

I stared at her, confused. "Warn me?"

"Mmmhm. She was real mad about what happened during lunch yesterday, cried all night. Wouldn't shut up! She kinda wants...revenge."

"Revenge? Well, could you tell her I can't really do revenge right now?"

Piper rolled her eyes ran a finger through her hair.

"I don't know Leo. She's getting the whole Aphrodite cabin after you, excluding me of course! She means business." I just stared at her blankly. What? Business? "I just thought I'd let you know. I gotta go to sword fighting now, see you later!"

"See you..."

Marie wanted payback for what happened at lunch? Oh boy, not good. I'm kind of afraid of Aphrodite girls, since I'm sort of afraid of Aphrodite herself. She's creepy.

I wasn't going to let Marie get in the way of mine and Daisy's relationship, though, or whatever we had going on. I hoped it was something.

* * *

><p>On my way to lunch and I bumped into Daisy. I mean I literally bumped into her, causing her to fall and forcing me to lend her a hand.<p>

"Oh, sorry Leo! Didn't see you there!" Her beautiful green eyes were like a hypnotizing jungle. I just stared and then realized the silence was getting awkward. My hands started sweating and my voice got shaky.

I swallowed. "That's alright. Hey, remember what you said about going out sometime?" Her ears turned a little red. As did my own.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"I was just thinking, you and me out on the beach after curfew? I'll bring cake. Chocolate." She tapped a finger on her chin like she was thinking.

"Hmmm, like a date? Sure! Why not? I mean, I sure do love my chocolate cake...let's just hope we don't get caught." She gave a mischievous smile and looked around as if we were being watched.

I laughed, "Um, yeah, that wouldn't be good. See you tonight at 8 then?"

"See you tonight." Then she dashed away.

**(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:**

**Huh, this is a chapter. In this story. Which came out of my mind...maybe. Haha! I said maybe!(: Well, anyway...Review please? I ike to know if people actually read my stuff(:(: (:) Ooohh Creepy...**


End file.
